


Den Store Festen

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Cooking, Different Meeting, Evakteket Birthday Challenge, Flirting, Friendship goals, Isak is sassy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: Vilde decides to throw a breakup party for Noora. Everyone thinks it's a great idea until they are forced to help.Isak would rather do literally anything else over cooking. Until he realises he gets to spend a full day in the kitchen with Sana's gorgeous friend...For the Evakteket Birthday challenge! Prompts: College/University, Cooking and Friendship Goals





	Den Store Festen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday-versary to Evakteket! 
> 
> Enjoy my ridiculous contribution

 

 

“You’re all wondering why I called you here,” Vilde said, giving her friends a glance as she slowly paced in front of them.

 

Isak struggled to keep his eyes open. Last night had been another sleepless one. He _was_ going to go straight home after his molecular biology class and crash. Until Vilde summoned him to meet in an empty lecture room. He tried to decline, but Vilde had threatened him with horrible, horrible pain and demise. He wasn’t going to take any chances. When he arrived, he saw all his friends had been forced there as well.

 

At least he wasn’t the only one that had to suffer.

 

“Am I boring you?”

 

Isak blinked his eyes open to see Vilde standing over his chair. Who knew such a small girl could look so menacing? Isak was too tired to care.

 

He groaned and sat up straighter. “Do you want my honest answer?”

 

Vilde rolled her eyes and walked away from him. “I hope you all know this is very important. I’ll need all of your support.”

 

“Christ Vilde,” Isak said sleepily. “Will you get on with it already?”

 

“I was getting there,” she said sternly. She gave another dramatic pause. The group leaned forward in anticipation. “We’re throwing a party.”

 

A collective groan sounded around the room. “That’s it?” said Sana.

 

Vilde’s wide eyes bounced around everyone’s faces. “It’s important!” she insisted. She made a weird gesture with both her arms.

 

“We needed to have a meeting for this?” Eva asked with a smirk.

 

“You could have just hit us up in the group chat,” Mahdi said.

 

Vilde deflated, looking frustrated and disappointed. “This isn’t just a regular house party.”

 

“A slumber party, then?” Magnus offered. “I’m up for that.”

 

Jonas threw an eraser at him. Magnus rubbed the back of his head and flipped him off. Isak huffed out a laugh.

 

“No!” Vilde took a deep breath to gather herself. Isak could hardly blame her. “It’s for Noora.”

 

The girls immediately changed their body language. “I see,” Eva said with a nod.

 

Magnus looked around with confusion. “Because she broke up with what’s-his-name for the hundredth time? They’re just gonna get back together, aren’t they?”

 

“Not this time,” Sana said.

 

Eva rested her arm on Sana’s shoulder. “They had a big talk like grown-ups and ended things for good.”

 

Jonas faked a shudder. “Who wants to grow up?”

 

“Definitely not you.” Eva poked her tongue out at Jonas.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Vilde said, reminding everyone _she_ was supposed to be the centre of attention. “I thought it would be nice to throw her a little ‘breakup’ party.” They all stared at her in silence. “To show her we’re all here for her and that she’s better off without him.”

 

“So, what?” Isak gripped the sides of his chair, trying desperately not to fall off in his sleepy haze. “Are we going to paint our nails and burn pictures of our exes?”

 

Vilde gave him another eye roll. “I don’t know! We’re her friends. Shouldn’t we do something really nice?”

 

“It’s a great idea,” Eva said, walking over to stand behind Vilde.

 

“It’ll be awesome,” Chris agreed.

 

Vilde smiled hopefully, looking at the rest of her friends. “I’ll need all your help.” She batted her eyelashes, making Isak laugh.

 

A sleepy laugh that made him slip right off his chair. His butt hit the ground with a thump. He groaned while his friends laughed at him. “I have such supportive friends.” He reached up, wordlessly asking for a hand but there were no takers.

 

“I’m in,” Magnus told Vilde, ignoring Isak’s plight like the traitor he was.

 

The rest of the traitors all agreed in turn.

 

Vilde clapped her hands. “This is going to be so much fun!”

 

“Can I get a hand?” Isak moaned from the floor.

 

“Will you help with the party?” Vilde asked. She stood over him with raised brows.

 

Isak rolled his eyes and gave her a nod. “Yes, yes. I’ll help.” Vilde gave him a big, sweet smile and pulled him up. “You could probably beat a guy up, if you wanted to,” Isak said, surprised by her strength.

 

Vilde flicked her hair over her shoulder. “A girl’s got to keep fit.”

 

“So, what were you thinking?” Sana asked, bringing the focus matter back to attention.

 

“Oh,” Vilde perked right up again. “I thought we could have it at Chris’ house, since yours is the biggest.”

 

She gave Chris her ‘eyes’.

 

Chris shrugged, “That’s cool.”

 

Vilde smiled at her. “It’ll have to be a surprise, of course. And it’ll just be a small thing with us and a few of her friends from around campus. We’ll have food and music and cute little activities. And _everyone_ will have a job to do.”

 

Isak tried his very best not to complain. He shared a look with Jonas that thankfully went unnoticed.

 

“Oh, Sana,” Vilde added, just when it seemed like she would wrap things up.

 

Isak was beginning to wish for a quick death.

 

“I was wondering if we could get your brothers and his friends to help.”

 

Sana made a face. “No way.”

 

“Come on!”

 

“Yeah, they’re all hotties,” Chris agreed with Vilde.

 

Sana began to make her exit. “No. No way. I refuse.”

 

Vilde and Chris chased her out the door, shouting after her. “But it’ll be so much fun!”

 

“No!”

 

Isak and Jonas exchanged an amused glance. “Free at last,” Isak said. He let out an obnoxious yawn.

 

“Time for bed for you, young man.” Eva put her hands on his shoulders from behind and pushed him towards the door.

 

Isak trudged on home obediently and passed out the second his head hit his pillow.

 

 

*********

 

Two days later, Vilde summoned them all yet again. This time, Sana’s older brother and his friends came along. One of them was a tall, blond, gorgeous Man-angel. Isak had to bargain with himself not to stare. At least he’d gotten enough sleep this time, so he didn’t look like total shit.

 

Vilde stood in front of everyone with a shit-eating grin on her face. She was far too happy she got her way. “Because I _know_ none of you will want to pick jobs yourselves, we’re going to pick them out of a hat!”

 

“Joy,” Isak muttered.

 

Eva kicked the back of his chair. Isak turned his head just enough to poke his tongue out at her.

 

Vilde held up a straw fedora that should have been burned a long time ago. Isak cringed at it. “Come on up!” she said, shaking the paper-filled atrocity.

 

Everyone begrudgingly got in line to take a strip of paper. Isak was the third to get his job from the ‘hat from hell’. He opened up the fold to read, ‘cooking duty’.

 

“Uh, Vilde?” She looked at him with her wide smile. “I can’t cook.”

 

“He really can’t,” Jonas called from across the room. Isak couldn’t decide if he wanted to tackle him or kiss him.  

 

Vilde’s smile didn’t fade. “Good thing you’ll have partners to help you.”

 

Isak sighed and plonked down on his chair.

 

“Hey.”

 

He looked up in question and saw the Man-angel standing over him. _Oh shit._ Isak’s eyes went wide for the briefest second while his mind tried to process the guy he was looking at. He cleared his throat and stood up. “Uh, hey.”

 

“I’m on cooking, too,” Man-angel told him.

 

“I hope you can actually cook,” Isak said. “If we burn the house down, they’ll kill us.”

 

Man-angel let out a laugh that lit up his entire face. Isak was helpless as he stared at it in wonder. “We won’t burn anything, I promise.”

 

Isak wanted to make a million promises with him. _Chill,_ he thought. _You don’t even know his name._

 

He offered Man-angel a smile. “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Isak.”

 

“Even.” They shook hands.

 

_Even Even Even._

 

Isak wanted to say it out loud, try it on his lips. He decided against it, not wanting to scare him off so soon. _I’m such a weirdo._

They stood there smiling at each other and Isak thought if he got to spend a whole day in the kitchen alone with Even, this whole stupid idea wasn’t really that stupid at all.

 

The universe had other plans.

 

“Nice, cooking!” exclaimed Mahdi.

 

He jumped over to them and wrapped his arms around both boys. “We’ll be the kings of the kitchen, boys.”

 

“Can _you_ cook?” Isak asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

Mahdi released them from his hold. “I’m a master.”

 

“Are you really?” Eva asked with mischief in her eyes. She and Sana were standing a few feet behind them. “Or is it like Isak is ‘the master’ of everything?”

 

Isak scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’m the master of _everything.”_

“You suck at rapping,” Sana tossed.

 

Isak scoffed again. “Excuse me? I am the master of rap.”

 

Sana made a ‘there you go’ gesture while his friends laughed at him. Isak smiled and felt his cheeks colour when he met Even’s eyes. He was looking at him with curiosity and amusement. Isak finally understood what it meant to swoon.

 

When Mahdi sobered up, he said, “Yeah, well I really _am_ a master in the kitchen, so be prepared for greatness.”

 

“Are you trying to say I’m not a rap god?”

 

“Not everything is about you, man.” Mahdi gave Isak a playful shove. “But, yeah. I’m saying that, too.”

 

Isak shook his head and stepped back. “My own friends, tearing me apart.” He dramatically placed a hand on his chest.

 

Even pat Isak on the back with a smirk that was unfairly pretty. The touch left a tingling sensation on Isak’s skin. He didn’t know it was possible for that part of his body to tingle. Even would be the death of him for sure.

 

“There, there,” Even joked. “I won’t bully you.”

 

Isak gave Even a genuine smile that was wiped away with another light shove from Mahdi.

 

“You’re missing out on a lot of fun.”

 

Isak gave Mahdi a shove back and Even laughed brightly. The sound made Isak’s stomach flutter. He could see it clearly;

 

-Isak Valtersen cause of death: a ridiculously pretty boy-

 

 

*********

Isak raised his hand to knock on Chris’ front door when it flung open. Chris and Eva were standing behind it.

 

They both offered him big smiles. “Hi, Isak.”

 

“Hey.”

 

They moved past him together. “Bye, Isak.”

 

Isak looked over his shoulder at them, amused. He shrugged and walked into the house with a couple bags. “Shit.”

 

He had been to many parties at Chris’ house, and each time he went, he was always amazed at how nice it was. He couldn’t remember ever being there in daylight. The walls were a clean white. Some had pictures, some held art and others were bare. The ceiling was high. The furniture was nice. Isak couldn’t imagine growing up there.

 

“Isak!”

 

Vilde’s voice startled Isak out of his trance. He turned around with wide eyes like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been. “What? Uh, hey. Yeah.”

 

If he was being weird, Vilde had completely ignored it. She took his arm and led him somewhere. “The kitchen is this way. You’ve been here before. Even is already here. He’s really nice, don’t you think? Maybe he’d be a good rebound for Noora. But she doesn’t need a man. Anyway, Even brought a lot of stuff. Not that you’d know what to do with any of it.”

 

Isak couldn’t get a single word in and eventually gave up, letting Vilde say everything that came to her mind. She let go of his arm once they reached the kitchen. Even looked up from his phone and gave Isak a pretty smile.

 

“Mahdi’s on his way,” Vilde told them. “Don’t make a mess.” She was still talking to herself as she left the room.

 

Isak awkwardly stood in the archway. He offered Even a smile. Even reciprocated beautifully. Remembering the bags in his hands, Isak moved to put them on the counter beside Even’s stuff. “I brought what Mahdi told me to.”

 

Even bopped his head, watching Isak pull the ingredients out. “Off to a good start, kitchen buddy.”

 

“Kitchen buddy?” Isak raised his eyebrows.

 

“Kitchen buddy.”

 

It was quiet again. When Isak looked at Even, he was already staring back. Isak cleared his throat. “What was that stew Mahdi said we were making?”

 

Even frowned. “I don’t remember.”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

“Maybe we’re not off to such a good start, after all.”

 

“Will you still be my kitchen buddy?” Isak cocked his chin up slightly, hoping for flirty.

 

Even gave him another smile. Isak tried not to make his swoon visible. “I’m sure you’re the master of kitchen buddies.”

 

Isak tried to glare at him, he really did. “I thought you weren’t going to bully me!” Isak couldn’t be mad at Even while he was laughing so cutely.

 

“Mahdi told me it was fun.”

 

“Alright, hair gel.”

 

Even put a hand over his heart with wide eyes. “I don’t use _that_ much product.”

 

Isak considered the thought, observing Even’s styled hair. He looked back at Even with pursed lips. “Looks like you might be ‘the master’ of hair gel.”

 

Even faked being offended for 3 seconds before he broke out into laughter with Isak. The fluttering returned in full, hopeful force. Hopeful that this was flirty teasing instead of the regular kind. Isak wouldn’t mind flirting with Even forever. He was so caught up in his cheesy thoughts he hadn’t noticed Even standing closer to him than before. _Oh._

 

“Is that laughing?” Mahdi walked through archway with full bags in his arms. “In _my_ kitchen?” 

 

“Make way for Gordon Ramsey,” Even joked.

 

“Who’s Gordon Ramsey?”

 

Both Mahdi and Even stared at Isak blankly.

 

Mahdi shook his head. “We haven’t even started cooking and I can tell; you suck.”

 

Isak made sure to scoff extra loudly, but Mahdi wasn’t exactly wrong. He and Even watched Mahdi place all of his items on the counter.

 

“Is that for the stew thing?” Isak asked.

 

“You’re not coming near that,” Mahdi said. “I’m making this and Even is making the lasagne.”

 

“What am I going to do?”

 

Mahdi shrugged. “Stand around.”

 

“There’s no trust,” Isak said with a fake whine.

 

Mahdi gave Isak a cheeky smile as his way of saying ‘suck it up, bitch.’

 

Even chuckled and reached over to give Isak a pat on the shoulder. “You can help me.”

 

Mahdi snorted loudly as he searched the cabinets and draws for everything they needed. He pulled out a large pot, a pan, a baking dish, a baking tray, several bowls and a shit ton of utensils. Isak tried his very best not to look perplexed. He wasn’t sure how successful he was when Even gave him a wink. The absolute death of him.

 

“You know what to do, man,” Mahdi said to Even.

 

Even grabbed what he needed while Mahdi got to work. Even gestured with his head for Isak to come to him. “This is an easy lasagne,” Even told Isak.

 

“Sure,” Isak said, pointing to all the ingredients in front of them. “You just put all this stuff together.”

 

“That is true, I’ll give you that,” Even chuckled.

 

Isak straightened his shoulders proudly. “I’m not completely hopeless.”

 

“You’re not hopeless at all, Isak.”

 

He said it so genuinely it made Isak blush. Isak was used to roasting and joking around. He was used to being yelled at. He was not so used to being treated with pure kindness, much less by someone he barely knew.

 

He cleared his throat and averted his eyes. “Should we…” he waved a hand over their ingredients.

 

Even gave him a close-mouthed smile. He handed Isak a spray can of oil. “Let’s do it. Spray the inside of the baking dish.” He watched as Isak did as instructed. “Good.” He grabbed a roll of baking paper placed it in Isak’s hand. He pulled out a length of baking paper and cut off what they needed. “Here.” He held it out to Isak.

 

Isak put the roll down to take the sheet. “In here?” he asked, pointing at their greased up baking dish.

 

Even nodded, his smile bigger and prettier than the last. “Yeah, just line the dish.”

 

Isak surprised himself by doing an okay job. It was better than what he had been expecting of himself. And his so called friends. Feeling a childish sense of pride, he poked his tongue out at Mahdi’s back in defiance. _Take that_.

 

“Look at you,” Even said with genuine enthusiasm. He patted Isak’s shoulder in encouragement, leaving Isak with a fluttering stomach. Even cut the excess baking paper from the top of the dish. He tossed the cuts in the bin. “Perfect.”

 

Isak couldn’t stop the small smile that spread on his face. Simple praise from a near stranger should not be having this affect on him. _I’m pathetic._

He only noticed he was making big, stupid googly eyes at Even when Mahdi nudged his arm. Isak blinked and looked at his friend, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. “Huh?”

 

 An amused Mahdi leaned in closer to whisper, “You can’t get anymore obvious.”

 

Isak huffed quietly while Even heated a pan on the stove. “What?”

 

Mahdi nodded over to Even as he hummed at the stove. Slightly out of tune. Isak felt his heart melt. _Cute dork._ When he looked back to Mahdi, he was smirking at him. “What?!”

 

“You know,” Mahdi answered. “Get it, bro.” He backed away with a conspiratorial look on his face. “I’m gonna step out for a second,” he said louder for Even’s benefit. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay,” Even called back.

 

Mahdi gave Isak a wink and mouthed ‘get. it’ before backing out of the kitchen.

 

Isak shook his head and moved to stand next to Even again. “Where are we up to?”

 

“Browning the mince,” Even told him as he worked.

 

“Ah.” It was a stupid question. When Isak looked down at Even’s hands, it was obvious what he was doing. He closed his eyes briefly and cursed himself. Mahdi had gotten to him, the bastard. The silence in the room reminded Isak that he was very alone with Even. Standing really close to him. Had it gotten hot all of a sudden?

 

Even interrupted Isak’s rambling mind. “You can add in the pasta sauce and onion in.”

 

“Sure.” He looked around for the ingredients.

 

“Behind you,” Even said.

 

Isak turned and spotted a jar of tomato pasta sauce on the opposite counter. “Of course it’s right there,” he grumbled, feeling more stupid by the second. Even chuckled while Isak grabbed what they needed. He was about to make a brilliant joke when Mahdi walked back in.

 

Isak tried to give him the evil eye, but Mahdi completely ignored him. He went back to chopping up his own ingredients while Isak watched.

 

“Uh, Isak?” Even asked.

 

Isak realised he was still holding the jar. He sheepishly handed it to Even. “Sorry.”

 

Even smiled and everything was right in the world again. He poured the sauce in the pan and began mixing it through. “Can you chop the onion up?”

 

Mahdi butt in before Isak could respond. “I got you.” He carried some onion over and dropped it in the pan.

 

“Awesome,” Even said.

 

Isak gave Mahdi the finger. Mahdi gave him a peace sign. Isak was about to make another obscene gesture when Even bumped his shoulder with his. “You want to stir?”

 

Mahdi made a noise behind them. Isak flipped him off over his shoulder. He didn’t bother to check if he saw it. Even laughed at him.  

 

“Yes,” Isak said pointedly. “I want to stir.” Isak took the fork Even held out to him and began stirring the meat. He was so concentrated on his little task that it took him a while to notice they were touching. Even was standing just behind him, his left side pressed to Isak’s back on the right. Isak was glad he could blame his flushed face on the heat from the stove. Even reached up silently and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. He moved away to do something else, leaving Isak floored. _The. Death. Of. Me._

Mahdi cleared his throat loudly. Isak looked over his shoulder at him. Mahdi raised his eyebrows at him, giving him his ‘get it’ look. Isak rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile. The sound Mahdi made told him he was unsuccessful.

 

“Be right back,” Mahdi said, sliding out.

 

Isak looked over at Even and saw him laying pasta sheets in the baking dish. “Need any help?”

 

Even nodded without turning his head. “That’d be nice.”

 

“Um, what do I do with this?” Isak looked at the full pan.

 

“It should be good. Turn the heat off.”

 

Isak did as told and stood beside Even. “These came from a packet?”

 

“Mm hmm,” Even nodded. “This is why it’s an easy lasagne. We’re using ready made pasta sheets and crushed tomato sauce. It’d be a lot more complicated if we had to do that ourselves.”

 

“Mahdi wouldn’t have let me in the kitchen,” Isak joked.

 

Even laughed in a way that lit up his entire face. Success!

 

“Okay, we can start with the meat and cheese,” Even told him as his laughter died out.

 

Isak brought the meat over while Even grabbed the cheeses. He rested the pan on a cutting board, frowning down at it. “I just thought…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“This is beef. Sana and her brother are Muslim. Can they eat this?”

 

Even looked impressed at the thought. Isak was a little surprised himself. He never would have thought about something like this when he was in high school.

 

“Elias took me to a halal butcher,” Even said. He smirked and tapped at his forehead. “I do think of these things, Isak.”

 

“Alright then, kitchen buddy.”

 

Even let out a musical laugh that gave Isak butterflies. A big smile spread across his pink face. He was hopeless against this damn boy. Isak wasn’t sure how long they stood there smiling at each other like idiots before Mahdi waltzed back in.

 

“The king has returned,” he announced.

 

“We missed you dearly,” Even said.

 

“That’s right,” Mahdi said as he got back to piecing his masterpiece together. He kind of looked like he was dancing.

 

Isak had never seen Mahdi bounce around like this. It was a funny sight. He suppressed his laughter and got to layering the lasagne with Even’s instruction. They had it in the oven in no time. Or a million years later. Isak wasn’t sure. Mahdi kept leaving and coming back, Even kept flirting with him and Isak kept making an idiot of himself. Nothing new.

 

Once they had the lasagne in the oven, they got started on the cupcakes. Isak had completely forgotten they’d decided to do dessert as well. Just when he thought he’d get to relax. “Why do we have to do cupcakes?” he complained.

 

“What’s wrong with cupcakes?” Mahdi said from his spot at the stove.

 

Isak shrugged. “We’re not throwing a baby shower.”

 

“You don’t want to do it ‘cos you’re lazy, man.”

 

_Damn you._

 

He felt Even’s hand on his back as he leaned in. “We’ll make them as sweet as you,” he said quietly into his ear.

 

Isak felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He gulped, unable to say anything.

 

Even gave him a wink as he grabbed a bowl. _Damn you._

 

The cupcakes went the same way the lasagne had. Isak tried his hardest to follow Even’s patient instructions. Mahdi was too busy with his masterpiece to help. And he kept leaving the room. It would be helpful if he didn’t keep coming back at the most inopportune moments.

 

He was gone again and Isak took full advantage of the alone time. He purposely stood closer to Even than usual, brushing against him every now and then. He tried to make it seem accidental, but he was pretty sure Even saw right through it. “I was just thinking,” he said, shoulder bumping Even’s, “I haven’t completely messed up yet.”

 

Even gave him a smile. “See? You aren’t so bad.”

 

The timing of those words was incredibly unfortunate. Mahdi charged back into the kitchen, announcing himself loudly. Isak jumped and knocked the bowl of batter off the counter. The clang of the bowl hitting the floor echoed. The contents spilled all over Chris’ kitchen floor. All three boys did nothing but stare at it for a solid five seconds.

 

Mahdi looked up at Isak and shook his head. “I leave you alone for two minutes.”

 

“You stormed in shouting!”

 

“There’s no door. I can’t storm in. And I wasn’t shouting.”

 

“It’s alright!” Even said, his hands up as if he were trying to calm two young children. “We’ll just clean it up. It’s no big deal.”

 

He looked around for something to clean with. Isak and Mahdi watched for several seconds before helping. They found paper towels and sponges to use. Isak’s face burned while he cleaned. Why did he have to be such a disaster?

 

They managed to get all the chocolaty mess off of the floor after several minutes of silent wiping and scrubbing. Even placed the bowl back on the counter. Isak slowly lifted his eyes to meet Even’s. He was embarrassed. But Even didn’t seem to mind. “So…I guess there won’t be any cupcakes, then.”

 

Even laughed a genuine laugh that Mahdi joined in seconds later. Then Isak joined in. He supposed it _was_ funny.

 

“I did warn Vilde I couldn’t be trusted in a kitchen.”

 

“It’s her fault, really,” Mahdi agreed. He moved to turn the heat down on his stew.

 

Even looked over at the oven while Isak leaned against the counter. He walked over to it and fiddled with the settings. “Uh oh.”

 

That got Mahdi’s attention. “Wha oh?”

 

Even bit his lip. “It looks like…the oven malfunctioned or something.”

 

“What?”

 

Even gestured to it helplessly. “It stopped working. I don’t know.”

 

Mahdi was about to say something else when they heard a loud bang from somewhere else in the house. “Shit!” someone yelled. The three of them rushed out of the kitchen to see what was going on. The commotion had come from the living room. Magnus, Mutta and Elias were standing over a speaker that looked like it had fallen over. Magnus lifted the front speaker to take a look. “Shit!” He tried his best to cradle the speaker in his arms. “Struck down in his prime,” he said sadly.

 

“His?” Elias asked.

 

“He was a good speaker.”

 

Vilde hurried in with a distressed look on her face. She saw Magnus on the ground with his poor speaker. She made a sound that only mothers make when they discover their child has broken something. “What happened?!”

 

“Speaker is no more,” Mutta said.

 

Vilde put her hands on her head. He cheeks were flushed and she had frown lines on her face. She looked at the ground, spotting something of interest. “Is that the nice table cloth?”

 

“Where?” Magnus asked, squirming.

 

Vilde narrowed her eyes. “Under you.”

 

Magnus gulped nervously. He hugged his speaker and scooted aside on his butt. He revealed a table cloth that was stained black and brown in different spots. Vilde made that sound again. “What happened?!”

 

“Maybe we can fix it?” Magnus offered instead.

 

Vilde groaned in frustration. “Fix it?!”

 

“Uh, Vilde?” Even asked, trying to spare Magnus of her wrath. Magnus let out a breath he’d been holding in.

 

Vilde turned to look at Even with wary, tired eyes. “What is it?”

 

Even hesitated, looking like he felt bad for adding to her already obvious stress. “The uh…the oven’s not working.”

 

Vilde frowned. “What? Did it, like, blow up? I don’t know how to work it, it’s Chris’ house. And it’s one of those fancy electric ovens or something. Why is it not working? I have to call her. Ugh, but she’s meant to be distracting Noora. Maybe I’ll text her. But what if she doesn’t see it? Oh my God, we won’t have any food-”

 

“Chill, girl,” Isak said, interrupting her rambling.

 

Vilde looked at him and stopped herself. She closed her eyes and took a loud, deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, they came to Isak’s legs. “Why are your jeans brown?”

“Huh?”

 

“Yeah, she’s right, man,” Mahdi said.

 

Isak looked at the back of his legs and saw a large brown splat from his right thigh down to his calf. He wondered why the chocolate smell had lingered. “Oh what the fuck.”

 

The doorbell rang, making everyone jump. Vilde sighed and rushed down the hall. Isak heard several voices yell, “Heeeeyyy!” It sounded like there were lots of people.

 

He also heard Vilde say, “You weren’t on the invite list.”

 

Eskild coughed from his spot near Mutta. Isak narrowed his eyes at him. “You and Linn had invite duty, didn’t you?”

 

Eskild gave him one of his terrible nonchalant shrugs. “Maybe.”

 

“Eskild!” Vilde yelled from the door.

 

Eskild scrunched up his face. “Send your thoughts and prayers, boys.” He disappeared to his doom.

 

Mikael, Adam and Yousef came from…somewhere -Chris’ house was really big- carrying boxes full of water bottles, sodas, beer and wine. “What’d we miss?” Mikael said. He set his box down on a fold-up table. The table didn’t like that very much and collapsed, taking the box with it. The cans inside spread across the floor. Luckily nothing spilt or broke.

 

“What was that?!” Vilde’s voice called.

 

Even and Elias helped Mikael collect all the cans quickly. They put them back in his box. Vilde walked in while they worked. She sighed instead of saying anything and watched them. Adam and Yousef placed their boxes next to Mikael’s on the floor.

 

“It’s just a fold-up,” Yousef said to placate Vilde before she got started. “We can set it up again.”

 

“Do it properly this time,” she said.

 

“No, don’t- Uh, Vilde!” Eskild’s voice called.

 

Without warning, William walked into the living room, followed closely by a concerned Eskild. Vilde jumped when she saw him. “Shit. What are you doing here?”

 

William looked as confused as Vilde did tired. “Uh, I was invited here.”

 

“By who?” she eyed Eskild.

 

“Don’t look at me,” he said. “Some girl from UiO thought it’d be a good…joke.”

 

“Ha!” Vilde let out a big, humourless laugh. “A joke?! Get him out of here.”

 

William looked around the room in confusion and shrugged. He let Eskild lead him back to the door without any protest.

 

“Shit,” Mahdi muttered to himself. He disappeared into the kitchen, probably to take care of his masterpiece. It had better be one. They didn’t have any other food ready.

 

Vilde brought her hands to her face. “Oh my God, what else can go wrong?”

 

Another unfortunate timing of words. Moments later, three female voices came from down the hall. Before anyone had any time to react, Eva and Chris walked in, followed by the one and only Noora herself. Her smile dropped when she saw everyone standing around. “Uh…”

 

“Surprise…!” Magnus tried. He was still on the floor cradling his broken speaker.

 

“Oops,” Eva said lamely.

 

Noora let out a confused laugh. “What’s going on?”

 

Vilde finally cracked her shit. She threw her arms up in the air. “A disaster! We were just trying to do something nice for you and it completely fell to shit!” She dropped to the floor in defeat.

 

“For me?”

 

Vilde put her head between her knees. “We were going to throw you a break up party. I don’t know. It’s dumb.”

 

Noora crouched by Vilde and put an arm around her. “It’s not dumb. You guys did this for me?” Vilde nodded, not looking up. Noora looked around the room and everyone gave her a nod. Sana and Jonas had appeared at some point. Isak wasn’t sure when. He pointed at Vilde to indicate the whole thing was her idea. He thought she deserved credit after all she’d been through in the day. “Vilde, that’s so nice. I can’t believe you even thought of me.”

 

Vilde finally looked up, teary eyed. “But everything’s ruined.”

 

“Who cares?” Noora said with a smile. “All my best friends are here. What else do I need?”

 

Vilde gave her a watery smile. She looked small and vulnerable. It was a far cry from the intolerable tyrant she’d been all day. Isak felt for her.

 

“Nothing’s ruined,” Sana said. Everyone looked at her as she gave the room a once-over. “This is nothing. We can fix it.”

 

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “I’ve got an apple speaker in my backpack.”

 

“We’ve still got Mahdi’s stew,” Even added. “And we can order pizzas.”

 

 A small frown appeared on Chris’ face. “What happened to my kitchen…?”

 

Isak and Even shared a glance. Isak gave her a shrug. “You’ll see, I guess.”

 

Noora pulled Vilde to her feet and the pair shared a giggly hug. Eva, Chris and Sana joined in, in a big group hug. It was sickeningly sweet. Isak shuddered, sharing a look with Jonas in mock disgust. The girls swayed together for a while and pulled apart laughing. They all wiped at Vilde’s eyes and rubbed her arms.

 

When Eskild appeared behind the girls, Linn was with him. He spotted Noora and smiled before realising what her appearance meant. “Oops,” he said. Noora smirked at him while the girls moved away. Eskild shrugged. “Oh well. Come here!” He grabbed Linn and pulled her into a bear hug with Noora. He spotted Isak making a face at them. “You too, baby gay. Kollektiv hug!”

 

Isak trudged over with an exaggerated eye roll. He stood beside the group before Linn’s outside arm pulled him in forcefully. He gave Linn a look she ignored. Isak wrapped his arms around whatever he could reach and was embraced by different arms. They were a big heap, squeezed together much too tightly. Isak was close to begging for death when Eskild and Linn finally let them go. He took a dramatic breath.

 

“Get over it,” Linn said, elbowing his side.

 

“So…is the party a bust?” Eskild asked, looking at the disaster in the room.

 

Vilde shook her head emphatically. “No way.” She turned to face everyone else. “Okay, everybody! We need this table fixed, that speaker set up, pizzas ordered, that table cloth thrown out,” she paused to give Isak the side-eye, “and will someone find him some clean pants.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“Got it,” Jonas said. He slipped away to find another pair of pants.

 

“Let’s go bitches,” Sana said, clapping her hands together.

 

Chris walked over to Even. “What’s wrong in the kitchen?”

 

“We’ll show you.” He gave Isak a nod, asking him to come along as he walked back to the kitchen.

 

The room smelled delicious. Isak hadn’t noticed it before. Mahdi was busy stirring his pot. “This is going to blow your minds,” he said as Isak peered over his shoulder. He didn’t bother to ask what he’d missed in his absence.

 

Even led Chris over to the oven. There was some soft cursing and fiddling for a while. Isak wished he could offer his help, but figured he’d just get in the way. Eventually, Chris and Even cheered together after they heard a beeping sound. “Yes!” Chris gave Even a big high-five. It made a resounding ‘smack’.

 

“The lasagne’s saved,” Even told Isak.

 

Isak pretended to wipe a tear. “All our hard work won’t go to waste.”

 

Mahdi snorted beside him. Isak bumped his shoulder.

 

“Do we still need to order pizza, then?” Chris asked.

 

The boys considered. “Maybe two or three,” Isak said.

 

Chris took her phone out. “It’s not really a party without pizza, huh?”

 

While she dialled, Jonas came in with a pair of jeans. He held them out to Isak. “Here, man. Don’t get shit on them.”

 

Isak took the jeans and looked down at his own. “This isn’t shit!”

 

Jonas, Mahdi and Even all stared at the marks on Isak’s legs. “It looks like shit,” Mahdi said.

 

“You’ve been roasting me all day,” Isak complained.

 

“What are brothers for?” Mahdi said back.

 

Isak felt his heart warm at that. Since coming out, he felt like his friends were more his family than his parents. It would be sadder if Isak didn’t have a massive support system. Maybe it was stupid, but every time Mahdi called himself Isak’s brother or Eskild called him his son, he couldn’t stop the strange wave of fondness that washed over him. All he could do was give Mahdi a small smile.

 

Chris pointed him towards the nearest bathroom so he could change. He carefully slid out of his jeans, trying not to get any batter on his skin. Some did get on the floor. When he had Jonas’ pants on, he cursed and leaned down to wipe the small mess off the tiles. He stood and looked around. Even the bathroom was nice here. He pondered over the fact that Chris was so easy going despite being so well-off. Some people were just good, he decided.

 

He passed the living room on the way back to the kitchen and saw the mess had been cleared away. The table was properly set up with all the drinks laid out. Magnus’ deceased speaker and the ruined table cloth had been removed. Adam’s smaller speaker was set on the coffee table against the back wall. Vilde was still rushing around, but she looked happier.

 

Sana came in behind Isak, holding a small disco light. “I found this party light,” she told Vilde. “Want me to plug it in somewhere?”

 

“That’s so cool!” Vilde bounced up and down. She had clearly had a major mood shift. “Um, just put it on that coffee table near the speaker. There’s a power point there.”

 

“On it.”

 

Vilde only noticed Isak once Sana brushed past him. “Why are you just standing around? Back in the kitchen.”

 

“Never thought I’d hear a woman say that to me,” Isak mused to himself.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.” Isak quickly made his way back to the safety of the kitchen. He posed in the archway with one leg out and his hands on his hips. “What do you think?”

 

His small audience gave him some wolf whistles. “You sure you’re not into girls?” Chris asked.

 

“Sorry,” Isak laughed, shaking his head.

 

“If you _ever_ change your mind, you know exactly where to find me.” With that, Chris slipped out of the kitchen.

 

“I like her,” Even laughed.

 

“She’s very blunt,” Mahdi said.

 

“You need to be if you want someone to know you think they’re hot,” Isak said.

 

“In that case,” Even said, raising his eyebrows at Isak. “You’re so fucking hot, Isak.”

 

Isak flushed from head to toe. This boy would certainly be the death of him. Mahdi made a gagging sound. “What’s with everyone trying to jump on Isak’s dick today?”

 

“Maybe I deserve it after how mean you’ve been to me,” Isak shot.

 

Mahdi shrugged, not looking the least bit remorseful. Isak would get him back some other time. Flirting with Even was much more fun than fighting with Mahdi. He figured _that_ would annoy Mahdi enough. To be fair, he _had_ encouraged it. He probably hadn’t counted on having to witness it first hand, but you win some you lose some. In other words; he could suck shit.

 

Half an hour later, the pizzas had shown up, Even served up the lasagne and Mahdi served up his stew. Isak wasn’t allowed to touch anything. The food was placed on the same table as the drinks. The overhead lights were turned out and the disco light was on, illuminating the ceiling with colourful light. The handful of people that actually _were_ invited showed up soon after and went straight for the food. Mahdi insisted everyone try his master creation.

 

“Shit, this is really good,” Isak said. He licked the flavoursome broth off his lips.

 

Mahdi tried to give a laid-back shrug, but his face gave away his smugness. “The king always does his best.”

 

Isak was going to give him shit for that, but was interrupted by Sana. “Everyone come here!” she called, getting people’s immediate attention. “We’ve got a game to play.”

 

The small crowd gathered around as Sana and Jonas stood in front of them. A small metal bin was by their feet. “It’s called ‘burn your ex’,” Jonas said. A soft murmur went through the room. “You were all told to bring a picture of a bad ex. Bring it up here…”

 

“And burn it,” Sana finished. She held up a box of matches then pointed to the bin. Isak coughed to stifle his laughter.

 

“Uh…” Vilde started, looking nervous, “Is that safe?”

 

Jonas grabbed some water bottles off the table behind him. “Damage control.”

 

“That’s hilarious!” Eva enthused. She hurriedly moved to the front and took a small handful of pictures from her pocket. Sana handed her the matchbox. Everyone watched Eva set her three pictures alight one by one and toss them into the bin. She blew the pictures a kiss and gave them a wave. “Bye!”

 

“Woohoo!” The group laughed and cheered for her. Everyone was eager to have their turn after that. Isak only burned one picture of his high school beard. He never _hated_ Sara, but he never liked her either. At all. He was glad to see her gone. Burning her picture may have been a little much, but hey. He watched Even burn his one picture. Even met his eyes and gave him a wink. Well…an attempted wink.

 

Not everyone had a picture to burn. Isak figured those people were lucky. They’d never been in an unpleasant romantic relationship. He shuddered, recalling unwanted memories of failed teenage hook-ups.

 

Vilde went lucky last. She only had one picture like Isak and Even. “Goodbye Charles,” she said as she held the lit match to the picture’s edge. She quickly dropped it into the bin and stepped away from it.

 

“Charles?” Magnus asked. “Don’t I get a spot in the hall of fame?”

 

“You didn’t burn a picture of me,” Vilde said.

 

Magnus shrugged. “I forgot to bring _any_ pictures.”

 

“I don’t count you as a bad ex,” Vilde said with a mix of seriousness and gentleness. “I would never burn a picture of you.”

 

Magnus gave her a flushed smile, clearly having been unexpectedly touched. “I wouldn’t burn a picture of _you_ ,” he said after a couple seconds of stunned silence.

 

Vilde returned the smile and turned to the group. “I think we should get Noora up here for a little speech!”

 

Jonas made sure the flames were all put out and moved the bin to the corner. He stood with the rest of the group.

 

They chanted Noora’s name until she was standing in front of everyone. “Uh, wow.” she gave a breathy laugh. “I just…this was such a sweet thing to do. Thanks for thinking of me. Thanks for going to the trouble.” She paused, looking down at the floor for a moment. “I…I’m really glad to have you guys as my friends.”

 

“We love you Noora!” a voice called.

 

She smiled as everyone clapped for her. “I think everyone who helped today deserves a big applause.” She led the group in applauding each other. It was kind of funny. Isak rolled his eyes even while he clapped.

 

When everyone had calmed down, Adam reached the speaker with his phone. ‘Fy Faen’ by Hkeem and Temur started to play. Everyone cheered and begun to dance. Isak shifted his feet. He wasn’t much of a dancer. Until Even stood in front of him with a smile. “Wanna dance?”

 

Isak gave him a big, genuine smile. “Yeah.”

 

They moved together a little terribly. They laughed at each other but kept going. When the song ended, Even grabbed Isak’s wrist and pulled him into the kitchen. This time, they were well and truly alone. “Just wanted some time with you,” Even told him.

 

“Yeah,” Isak said breathlessly.

 

They stared at each other, small smiles on their faces and faint blushes on their cheeks. Even pulled out his phone and handed it to Isak once it was unlocked. “Here, put your number in.”

 

Isak took the phone. “Okay.” He put his number in with butterflies in his stomach. “Done.” He held the phone back out to Even. Their fingers brushed when Even took it back. The fluttering increased.

 

Even coughed and cleared his throat. He looked almost…nervous. Isak was making Even nervous?

 

“We should…I want to hang out with you sometime. Just us. If you’d like,” he said.

 

Isak looked at him blankly for a couple seconds, forgetting how conversation worked. “Oh,” he said when he’d re-entered reality. Even was looking at him with intent. “That’s…yeah. That sounds good.”

 

“Yeah?” Even chuckled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Even moved closer and Isak felt hotter. “You are so hot.”

 

“You said that before,” Isak smirked.

 

“It’s true.”

 

They stared at each other again before Isak spoke, “I really want to kiss you.” He blurted it out with as much confidence as he could muster.

 

Even looked a little surprised and Isak thought for a second he overstepped. “I don’t always kiss on the first date,” he said with a teasing smile.

 

“This was a date?” Isak faked surprise.

 

Even pretend to think about it. He moved closer again. “Maybe it was. Maybe the new thing is not telling a person you’re on a date until later.”

 

“That’s so weird,” Isak laughed. “Who would-what?”

 

Even closed the distance between them before they could say anything else. It was a soft brush of lips. That was still enough to make Isak’s heart race. They broke apart to the sound of stomping. Mahdi had stumbled in. Because of course he did.

 

He gave them both a big grin, noticing their proximity. “Get it,” he said approvingly.

 

“I’m trying to,” Isak said back.

 

Mahdi got the message and backed out of the room. They heard music and chatter and laughter from the living room.

 

“Think he’ll come back?” Isak joked, remembering their many interruptions in the day. When he looked at Even, their closeness made his breath catch in his throat.

 

Even gave him a smirk. “If he does, we should give him a better show.” He gently pulled Isak into a deeper kiss.

 

It was clear as day;

 

-Isak Valtersen cause of death: one breathtaking kiss-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Super lame, but oh well. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
